La estepa de la muerte
by Buscando la hora 25
Summary: Cuando Sam miró por última vez su casa no comprendió que el viaje que iniciaba con su padre lo trasformaría para siempre. Tiempo después, en medio de una enorme planicie, algunos secretos sobre la muerte le serían revelados.


_Un saludo a todos, acá les dejo una historia corta inspirada en el mundo mágico creado por J. K. Rowling. Todo ese mundo le pertenece a ella, pero ha servido de punto de partida para poder crear este pequeño relato. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**_--- LA ESTEPA DE LA MUERTE ---_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_DESPEDIDAS_**

Alejadas del bullicio de la ciudad, al interior de una pequeña casa, dos sombras se mueven apresuradamente revolviendo armarios y cajones como si buscaran algo. Ambas personas intentan evitar cualquier ruido, después de todo no es común que alguien esté despierto a esta hora de la madrugada revolviendo una casa. Luego de unos minutos la más pequeña habla con una vocecita suave.

–Aquí está, no podía irme sin la foto de mamá, no podía dejarla–

–Bueno… pero es lo último que faltaba¿verdad?, porque ya es hora de dejar todo esto atrás– responde la sombra más grande –no podemos retrasarnos más, sino la noche dejará de protegernos–

Apresuradamente ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, la luz de un farol permitía distinguir sus rostros, ambos eran muy parecidos, el hombre más alto tenía un par de ojos cafés que sobresalían en un rostro pálido y entristecido por los años, el pequeño era un niño que tenía el cabello castaño totalmente desordenado. Por un instante se dieron la vuelta y miraron la casa, un tono de nostalgia inundaba los ojos del hombre alto, mientras el niño todavía no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

–Samuel, hemos pasado muchas cosas en esta casa, espero que nunca la olvides, sé que dejamos muchos objetos queridos pero no hay otra alternativa– dijo el hombre mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el niño.

–¿Volveremos papá?– preguntó el pequeño.

Los ojos del padre parecían brillar al mirar a su hijo –Lo dudo mucho, al menos no lo haremos en mucho tiempo, por eso quiero que recuerdes bien todo lo que viviste aquí– El hombre tomó un poco de aire, se agachó para coger una vieja maleta que tenía junto a sus pies y tocó la cabeza de Samuel –Vámonos, no podemos seguir aquí parados, nos pueden encontrar– luego de pronunciar esas palabras giró el cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, segundos después su hijo, que cargaba una mochila de colores, comenzó a seguirlo.

Caminaron por varios minutos sin decir nada, pasaban por las calles como si fueran un par de sombras perdidas por sus dueños, mientras atravesaban un parque el niño miró fijamente, pero sin detenerse, un par de columpios que estaban siendo mecidos por el engañoso viento de aquella noche, en sus ojos parecía diluirse el recuerdo que tenía de estar jugando en ese lugar con otros niños, amigos que quizá nunca más llegaría ver.

–Papá… estoy cansado¿por qué caminamos¿por qué no usamos tu varita?– con esas palabras el niño rompió el silencio que había reinado hasta ese momento.

–No podemos– replicó el padre –podrían estar siguiéndonos y usar magia no haría más que atraer a visitantes que no queremos, por ahora es mejor pasar por muggles hijo –después de esa respuesta, el niño no pareció convencido pero volvió a caminar en silencio.

Después de mucho tiempo y tras varias cuadras recorridas, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el rostro de ambos viajeros. Por un segundo se detuvieron para disfrutar del sol, tal y como si se tratara de agua aromática, el padre recordó el baño de los Prefectos en Hogwarts, con su mente en otro tiempo y lugar volvió a caminar seguido por el pequeño que lo acompañaba.

**

* * *

**

**_LA SELECCIÓN_**

Las brillantes máscaras de aquellos sujetos contrastaban con la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar, delante de una mesa una fila de hombres enmascarados y vistiendo túnicas parecen esperar la llegada de alguien a la sala. Luego de unos minutos un sujeto se formó de una nube negra que apareció de la nada, el hombre, que era completamente pálido, vestía una larga túnica negra, comenzó a caminar delante de la mesa mientras los ojos de cada uno de los sujetos ahí presentes lo seguían.

–Mis fieles servidores– dijo el sujeto pálido con una voz aguda –me agrada que acudáis a mí con tanta prontitud, eso me demuestra que hice bien en aceptarlos como mis mortífagos. Se preguntarán el motivo de esta reunión, pues es algo muy simple voy a asignarles tareas muy importantes a cada uno de ustedes.

Uno de los hombres enmascarados habló con una voz gruesa –Estamos acá para servirte señor, vivimos por ti y si es necesario moriremos por ti.

–Tranquilo, Lestrenge– interrumpió el hombre que había aparecido algunos minutos atrás –a su tiempo sabremos quienes son capaces de cumplir esas palabras, quienes realmente están preparados para servir a su señor Voldemort, pero por ahora tengo algunas tareas para encomendarles– paseo la mirada y la posó en cada uno de los sujetos al mismo tiempo que le anunciaba el motivo para el que había sido llamado. Al final su penetrante mirada se detuvo en el que parecía el más nervioso de la reunión –tú mi joven mortífago tienes una misión muy especial, para ti he dejado el placer de eliminar al inmundo Emyn Fornost, desde el interior de la Orden– lanzó un sonrisa al mismo tiempo que hablaba con asco –nos han informado que ahora mismo está escapando ocultándose entre muggles, pero que en unos días llegará hasta una planicie donde podrás atraparlo.–

–Pero mi señor– habló aquel joven con una voz temblorosa –usted sabe que no he matado jamás a nadie, quizá si esa tarea se la da a alguien con más experiencia, yo puedo ser útil haciendo algo más– sus ojos no podían fijarse en ningún punto específico, especialmente porque sentía como punzadas la penetrante mirada de Lord Voldemort.

–¿No entiendes?, es por eso que tú eres el indicado para esta tarea, si la cumples me demostrarás tu lealtad y si me fallas podré ver tu debilidad– Del pálido rostro salió una sonrisa que no hizo más que poner más nervioso al joven, luego de un suspiro Voldemort continuó –no me falles joven Gilrain y tampoco vuelvas a renegar de mis órdenes– levantó la varita al mismo tiempo que su aguda voz resonaba en la sala –¡crucio!–

El mortífago cayó al piso y comenzó a retorcerse –¡no fallaré mi señor¡no le fallaré!– el joven levantó la mirada mientras seguía tendido en el suelo recuperándose del dolor –no se preocupe mi señor, cumpliré con lo que me ha pedido–

**

* * *

**

**_CUENTOS PARA DORMIR_**

Las noches se hacían completamente frías en esta época del año, era común ver en las plazas algunos sujetos abandonados a su suerte, quienes buscaban un lugar caliente para poder pasar la noche quizá cubiertos por alguna especie de manta. En el banco de uno de esos parques está Emyn abrazando al pequeño Samuel, quien se acurruca para no sentir más frío del que ya siente.

–¿Cuánto más nos falta?, estoy cansado de caminar papá– dice Samuel, a quien se le nota en el rostro que tiene mucho sueño.

–Tranquilo Sam, en unos días más llegaremos a nuestro destino, no nos falta mucho. ¿La oscuridad te deja ver esas montañas?– Emyn levanta el dedo señalando a lo lejos.

–No puedo ver nada– refunfuñó Sam luego de intentar aguzar los ojos para observar algo.

–No están lejos, si quiere puedes verlo de esta manera: al menos están mucho más cerca que cuando comenzamos el viaje– lanzó una pequeña risa a la que Sam acompañó con un suspiro –tranquilo, es hora que descanses mañana temprano tenemos que seguir nuestro camino y tienes que dormir para poder avanzar más rápido–

–Cuéntame algo– dijo Sam medio dormido –mamá siempre me contaba historias para que me duerma–

–Tengo una historia perfecta para eso, es la historia del Viejo del Río Kelos– Emyn miró a Sam, quien ahora lo miraba expectante en espera de que la historia comenzara.

**

* * *

**

**_EL VIEJO DEL RÍO KELOS_**

"El río brilla como un espejo al que ilumina el sol de la mañana", pensó el Viejo al pararse junto al río que bordeaba su casa, siempre le había gustado comenzar el día pensando en algo bueno del mundo que lo rodeaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su llegada al río, y con ello a la soledad, que ya ni siquiera lograba recordar su propio nombre simplemente prefería llamarse a él mismo como Viejo, después de todo era lo que veía cada mañana en el antiguo espejo que colgaba dentro del improvisado baño de su casa.

Durante la mañana hizo lo que solía hacer cada una de las mañanas desde que llegó al borde de aquel río: bañarse, desayunar una taza de té y subirse a un pequeño bote con la intención de pescar algo para el almuerzo. Cuando llegó el medio día notó una sombra inquieta que se movía jugueteando en el agua, el Viejo pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de pez gigante, lo cual le vendría muy bien para el almuerzo y la cena de ese día, y con cuidado lanzó la red para atraparlo, luego de forcejear un tiempo logró estirar la red hasta la embarcación.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta que aquello que luchaba en su red no era un pez, o al menos no por completo, una cola se movía fuertemente para liberarse mientras que una mujer gritaba con la intención de liberarse, después de un instante el Viejo comprendió que se trataba de un mismo ser.

El Viejo le preguntó si podía entenderlo, a lo que la sirena le respondió asintiendo la cabeza, luego de tranquilizarla y forcejear con la cuerda él logró devolverla al río. La sirena se quedó girando junto al barco y al final sacó la cabeza para hablar con cierta dificultad el idioma de los humanos, le explico que ella vivía en el lago donde desembocaba este río pero que la curiosidad la atrajo hasta la casa del Viejo, él por su parte le contó que huyó de todo el mundo porque era un Squib, al menos eso creían todos porque nunca una varita había funcionado en sus manos, y nadie del mundo mágico lograba aceptarlo.

Luego de varios meses la Sirena continuó visitando al Viejo, día tras día compartían historias y sueños, así el Viejo se entero que tanto el lago como el río tenían el nombre de Kelos y que más allá de los límites del bosque se levantaba una ciudad Muggle.

Un día la Sirena apareció con el rostro completamente amargado, el Viejo al verla corrió a las orillas del río, ella le contó, entre lágrimas, que su lago estaba muriendo. La ciudad Muggle había avanzado hasta las orillas del gran lago y no podían hacer ya nada para evitarlo, también le contó que todos quienes vivían ahí estaban marchándose y que al día siguiente comenzaría el Éxodo de su pueblo, después de hablar ella volvió a sumergirse y desapareció en el agua. El Viejo no supo que hacer, simplemente esperó hasta el próximo día para despedirse de quien había sido su compañía esos últimos meses.

Un amanecer rojo marcó el principio del viaje para el pueblo de la Sirena, el Viejo veía una tras otra las sombras que se movían a través del río y luego de unos minutos la Sirena se aproximó hasta la orilla. El viejo le regaló un anillo que guardaba desde hacía años, mientras que la Sirena extendió su brazo y le mostró una varita que un joven lanzó al lago gritando que no funcionaba hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, ella mencionó que quizá algún día le sería útil. Apenas el Viejo tocó la retorcida madera ésta desprendió unas chispas rojas, tanto él como la Sirena soltaron un suspiro de admiración, la varita había escogido un dueño.

La Sirena volvió a sumergirse y desapareció mezclándose con el resto de sombras que viajaban en el río. Cuentan que el Viejo años después se convirtió en un mago poderoso que logró evitar que la ciudad destruyera el lago. Lo que nadie ha contado jamás es si la Sirena y él volvieron a verse.

* * *

_**DONDE LA MUERTE ****CORRE LIBRE**_

Emyn y Samuel habían caminado los últimos días subiendo una pequeña montaña, ya completamente alejados de la ciudad, casi no cruzaban su camino con ninguna persona, y eso era bueno, pues anunciaba que su destino se estaba acercando. Emyn al levantar la mirada notó muy cerca de ellos una planicie gigante.

–Es allá Sam, ya estamos verdaderamente cerca, lo hemos logrado no falta casi nada– Emyn baja la cabeza y cruza una sonrisa con su hijo.

–¿A qué hemos venido hasta acá?, no veo nada, todo está completamente vacío– dice Sam sin ocultar su desilusión.

–Tranquilo, si te fijas bien ahí al centro de la planicie hay una especie de corral pequeño hecho con maderas¿ves que ahí brilla algo?– Emyn se agacha un poco y señala hacia la planicie –eso que vez brillar es nuestra salida, es un traslador, apenas lo toquemos llegaremos a un lugar completamente seguro para nosotros¿entiendes lo que digo?

–Creo que sí– dice Sam sin comprender realmente lo que le están explicando.

Emyn sonríe al darse cuenta que el niño miente y simplemente piensa que comprenderá todo lo del traslador cuando logre usarlo, entonces vuelve a mirar a Sam para hablarle un poco más –hijo, quiero que me sigas de cerca, tienes que seguir cada uno de mis pasos, porque, aunque no logres ver nada y todo te parezca completamente vacío, este lugar tiene sus guardianes y por ello lo han escogido– El padre se levanta y le hace una seña al niño para que lo siga, él pequeño comienza a caminar cargando su mochila de colores.

Luego de bajar a la planicie y caminar por un tiempo Emyn se detiene de golpe, baja un poco la mirada y logra ver el rostro de Sam, quien está a su lado –hijo, no están siguiendo, tienes que huir, la persona que nos sigue quiere destruirnos, escúchame bien… tienes que correr hasta las maderas que se ven al fondo, sin distraerte, no va a ser fácil pero tienes que hacerlo, apenas llegues allá y veas una copa brillante quiero que la cojas y no la sueltes por nada¿me entiendes?–

–¿pero qué pasa¿papá qué pasa?– Sam no entiende para que se han detenido.

Emyn solamente repite la pregunta que hizo antes –¿entendiste lo que te expliqué?– el niño únicamente atina a asentir con la cabeza, entonces el padre le vuelve a hablar –quiero que empieces a correr cuando me de la vuelta y no te detengas por nada, no te detengas sin importar lo que escuches– el niño intenta decir algo, pero Emyn lo detiene –no es un juego Sam, tienes que correr para salvarte– El hombre más alto se gira rápidamente y grita –¡corre Sam!– entonces el niño empieza a correr sin entender realmente el motivo.

Emyn saca su varita del bolso y la apunta al aire mientras grita –¡sal, quien quiera que seas, sal de tu escondite ya sé que nos estás siguiendo!– en ese instante un rayo rojo cruza la planicie con dirección al Emyn, pero no logra tocarlo porque se detiene chocando con algo en el aire, entonces un mortífago apuntando con su varita se mueve rápidamente hacia Emyn, quien al verlo grita –¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

El mortífago le habla con un tono nervioso –vine a deshacerme de ti y de tu hijo, y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme, no voy a fallar a mi señor– la máscara del hombre que lleva una túnica negra desprende un fuerte brillo cuando refleja el sol.

Mientras tanto Sam corre a través de la planicie y, como le ha dicho su padre, hacerlo no resulta fácil, pues a cada momento choca fuertemente con lo que él considera que son una especie de barreras invisibles que protegen el corral de madera, a pesar de recibir fuertes golpes a cada momento, no se detiene y sigue corriendo rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos ve el corral mucho más cerca y en su interior una especie de copa que se bambolea de aun lado a otro pero sin salirse entre la maderas, lo que le parece extraño pues la copa es mucho más pequeña que el espacio entre maderas.

Cuando llega hasta el corral, Sam se da la vuelta y logra ver como los hechizos y maldiciones vuelan por los aires mientras Emyn y el mortífago luchan, pero pareciera que ninguno logra dar con su objetivo, es como si sus hechizos se detuvieran chocando con objetos invisibles en el aire. Sam no sabe que hacer y solamente sostiene fuertemente la madera del corral.

–No tienes escapatoria– grita nervioso Gilrain.

A lo que Emyn le responde –se nota que eres joven e inexperto, no sabes ni siquiera donde estamos luchando¿por qué te unes a una estupidez tan grande como la que persigue tu señor?–

–¡Cállate!, no puedes hablar así de mi señor, ni tú ni nadie puede comprender el poder que él ha conseguido, son demasiado débiles para compararse con alguien como él– Gilrain vuelve a lanzar un maldición que choca con el aire y, aunque no logra ver nada, escucha como si aquello que detuvo su maldición corriera hacia Emyn.

Desde lo lejos Sam observa como su padre es derribado fuertemente, como si le hubiera chocado una especie de roca invisible. Intenta correr, pero recuerda que le prometió a su padre no retroceder por nada. El hombre enmascarado se acerca a Emyn que está retorciéndose en el piso.

–Te dije que no fallaría a mi señor– dice Gilrain mientras patea a un lado la varita que Emyn a dejado caer por el golpe –lo que no entiendo, es que fuerzas invisibles han decidido tu destino, aunque eso no interesa ahora, luego averiguaré de que se trata, quizá cuando vaya por tu hijo– el mortífago sonríe para si mismo por dentro de la máscara, ahora siente más confianza por lo que está haciendo –¡Avada Kedavra!– grita al apuntar al rostro de Emyn.

Sam, desde el corral, ve como un resplandor verde inunda el cuerpo de su padre y entonces su infantil mente comprende que lo mismo ocurrió con su madre y por ello ya no volvió a verla. En ese momento una sombra negra le tapa la vista, cuando levanta la mirada sus ojos cruzan la mirada con los de un esquelético caballo alado, gira la vista de un lado a otro y se da cuenta que se encuentra completamente rodeado por esos extraños seres.

Al otro lado de la planicie Gilrain está completamente asustado por la imagen que se le revela, miles de tétricas figuras sombrías, parecidas caballos con alas, aparecen a su alrededor, a pesar del miedo que le provocan esas figuras comienza a buscar a Samuel –Niño¿Dónde estás?– grita.

Cuando Sam escucha el grito del mortífago se da la vuelta rápidamente y busca la brillante copa, se da cuenta que uno de esos caballos está amarrado dentro del corral y a la vez la copa está atada, con un hilo que parece de plata, a la pata de ese ser, se arrastra hasta pasar por debajo de las maderas. Duda un momento antes de coger la copa, pero luego se aferra a ella con fuerza, mientras siente su cuerpo retorcerse escucha alejarse la voz del mortífago quien lanzó un hechizo al aire –¡Morsmordre!– para luego desaparecer de aquella planicie.

* * *

**_EN EL VESTÍBULO_**

Cuando cayó en lo que parecía el vestíbulo de una casa, Sam, no pudo aguantar más el llanto y mientras abrazaba fuertemente la copa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza para ver el lugar donde se encontraba, cuando giró la cabeza cruzó su mirada con la de un sujeto alto y fornido, quien lo miraba amablemente.

–Tranquilo querido amigo¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde está tu padre?– preguntó el hombre con una voz calmada.

–Está muerto– susurro Sam, mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas –luego de un viaje tan largo no es justo que se vaya así¡no es justo!– gritó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Lo lamento mucho– el hombre cambió su voz a un tono más tranquilizador y se agachó para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño, Sam lo miró fijamente y respiro hondo.

–¿Qué eran esos seres?, eran como caballos pero nunca había visto nada como eso– la pregunta de Sam pareció sorprender al sujeto.

–¿Entonces llegaste a ver la muerte de tu padre?– el niño asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro –esos caballos se llaman Thelstral, son unos seres alados realmente nobles, solamente pueden ser vistos por quienes han presenciado concientemente la muerte de alguien más, por eso tu padre escogió ese lugar, porque podía verlos ya que años antes había visto morir a tu madre… pero ahora debes tranquilizarte, no te digo que dejes de llorar porque eso sería estúpido de mi parte, pero sígueme te llevaré a un lugar más seguro– El sujeto sostuvo la mano del pequeño con firmeza –creo que entre todo lo ocurrido no he podido presentarme, mi nombre es Frank Longbottom–

–Yo soy Sam, Samuel Fornost– dijo el pequeño mientras cruzaba el umbral de una puerta.

* * *

_Éste es mi primer FIC, una especie de cuento corto, así que espero sus reviews. Nos vemos y suerte._

_DPJ_


End file.
